


Voyeur

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Voyeur [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, m/m/f, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She wasn’t sure how their no strings attached ‘thing’ had led to this. To her sitting in a wingback chair naked, knees apart, with two pairs of dark eyes looking up at her.  That sight alone was enough to drive her nearly over the edge on her own.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Sex. Lots of sex. In lots of places.
> 
> You've been warned.

She wasn’t sure how their no strings attached ‘thing’ had led to this. To her sitting in a wingback chair naked, knees apart, with two pairs of dark eyes looking up at her.  That sight alone was enough to drive her nearly over the edge on her own.

**One.**

Standing in the alley just outside the bar, the smell of booze and ammonia filling the air, he pressed against her. They were both a sip shy of too drunk to be going through with this. She could feel him, all of him, pressing into her from knee to shoulder, rough brick at her back. The bass in the club rumbled through the wall like a second heartbeat, sound only joining in when someone stumbled through the door before slamming them back into almost silence. Whiskey was on his breath as he leaned in, pressing his dry lips to hers, swallowing her gasps at the desperate movements of his hips. 

Her lungs burned and screamed in desperation, forcing her to wrench away and pant for air. His mouth started an assault of her face and neck. One hand clenched the back of her thigh just below her ass while the other slipped under her shirt and bra.  She found this sort of thing erotic, here where they could get caught by anyone.

There was no way whatever was happening was going to wait. She buried one hand in his long hair for purchase and let him hold her weight while the other hand worked between them to slip open the zipper of his pants and rub his hardness desperately. He continued thrusting against her, his erection and her hand bumping her own sensitive core just enough to start driving her mad. Resolving to just run with things, she began to stroke him, matching the rhythm of his desperate thrusts. Even without words it was obvious he needed more. Her hand deftly tugged him free and sped up the strokes, allowing the pooling precome to help her hand glide smoothly over soft skin.

He shifted his hips slightly, canting them so someone walking by wouldn’t get a full show and allowing the hand on her breast to slide down and under her waistband to provide the same friction to her that he was receiving. Neither of them were aiming for something long and drawn out, this was a quick fuck because they could.

As they both passed the point of not stopping, a sound made Emily’s eyes lazily open to her surroundings. Footsteps.  Backlit by a streetlamp, a shadow was stopped now. Watching. She couldn’t take her eyes off the stranger. The shadow was transfixed by their unexpected exhibitionism, an unplanned voyeur. She was finding it horribly arousing.

Two fingers suddenly plunged into her depths and she gasped, hips jerking as his thumb worked her into oblivion. In her hand, Spencer pistoned his hips once, twice, three times before he swelled and came on the bricks and pavement again and again.

Emily glanced down just long enough to watch him come before letting her head fall back against the grimy wall heaving, eyes still locked on the shadow watching their performance.

When they’d both collapsed, sticky and heaving against the rough wall, careful to avoid Reid’s mess, he looked at her face and then over her shoulder in the direction she kept looking. “What?”

“Someone watched.”

“Oh god.” He let his head land on her shoulder. “Really?”

“It was hot.”

His only reply was a chuckle.

**Two.**

They both swore they were just friends. Friends who sometimes had desperate, almost-drunk sex. It didn’t mean anything. They had agreed.

Emily wasn’t sure their explanation would hold up, or survive, but they were sticking to it.

Reid had enjoyed her slight kink at exhibitionism. They’d only had a few opportunities present themselves in the months since they’d started whatever _this_ was. A case in Vegas provided such an opportunity.

When Emily had entered her assigned hotel room and saw the balcony with its half wall, her body instantly started humming. Hotel balcony sex. They ended up in Vegas for five nights, the first four of which the team had ended up dividing and working shifts around the clock to help the locals find their killer. The last night the case was over. The killer was dead, one of the four women managed to walk away mostly unscathed, two were dead, and the last would need years of physical and mental recovery.

The look on the young woman’s face as she was loaded into the ambulance, asking why the unsub hadn’t just killed her, had ruined Emily’s urge to go out with the others and ‘do Vegas’. Sitting alone on her room and putting a decent dent in the minibar seemed a much better plan.

A knock on her door forced her up off the bed where she was greeted with, “by my math, you have a balcony.” She nodded mutely and let him in. The next thing she recalled was leaning half naked on the wall of the balcony, facing out at the rest of the world while Spencer drove into her from behind. One hand gripping her hip as he pounded her into the concrete while the other hand was tangled in her hair. It felt surprisingly private despite their location and she didn’t hold back the moans and pleas as he drove her wild.

Spencer felt pressure building at the base of his spine. He reached around and rubbed her clit once with the pad of his finger as he began to throb into her. Unable to hold it in, he cried out, calling her name as her orgasm drew his out until it was almost painful. When they were both sated, he pulled her back onto a deck chair, settling her on his lap as his softening cock slipped free and allowed their mixed fluids to drip over them.

Ignoring the mess for now, she rested her head back on his shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t go out with the others.”

He sighed. “I let the four musketeers have their fun without me. I can’t go in the casinos anyway.”

She twisted the see him. “Four?”

“Um, Hotch had already vanished upstairs, claiming he needed to call Jack. I was going to see if he wanted to do something else, but I didn’t know which room he ended up with.”

“I know he on one of the floors above this one somewhere. He keeps going after I get off.”

==

The pair had dozed in the chair, waking just as the sun began to rise on the horizon. Reid turned Emily in his lap, her back resting against his chest, as he began to lazily draw patterns over her hips and along her folds. The act of rubbing his hands over her most intimate areas making his morning erection even harder.

Just as the sky was lightening enough to assure them of another beautiful day, Emily turned her head and whispered. “Take me. Like this. Please.”

He shifted in his seat, pulling her hips up and tucking her legs between his own. She arched her back to help him line up before feeling the head of his cock pressing bluntly at her entrance. After an agonizing amount of tiny thrusts, he started to dip incrementally into her folds until just as the sun fully appeared over the distance, he sank fully into her with a deep sigh that turned into a moan. “I’m not gonna last.”

“I know.” Her own hands moved down, one to the nerves begging for release and the other to help him with staying steady inside her despite their somewhat odd position.

“Oh, Em.” He breathed. “Oh!” His hips stuttered and lost their rhythm. “Em!”

Understanding, she lifted up and began to ride him with tiny movements, partly pinned in his legs and oh so close herself. “Don’t hold back.”

Taking the permission, he curled his hips and started to come even as she was lifted almost off him. He was in awe of the feeling of erupting just inside her, most of his dick in the cool morning air.

Feeling the rush of his orgasm begin to fill her channel, she let herself slam back down so he could fill her and pressed herself into completion around him.

==

On the plane home Emily sat at the back reading while Reid sprawled out on the low sofa sound asleep. In the middle grouping of chairs huddled the partiers, all in various states of recovery from their night in Vegas. The hairs on the back of Emily’s neck stood on end and she glanced around the cabin. At the front, sitting in the backward facing seat was Hotch. Openly staring at her with a look of… she wasn’t sure. Checking that everyone else was in fact asleep, she rose and moved to the seat across from him, openly watching him watch her.

After a long minute, he averted his eyes, ducking his face as a slight blush hinted on the tops of his ears.

She couldn’t help be grin at the sight, a slight chuckle escaped. “What’s up with you?”

“How long has the thing between you and Reid been going on?” His eyes returned to meet hers.

It felt like the air had been sucked out of the cabin. “What?”

“I had the hotel room a floor up from you.” The pink that was decorating his ears appeared on his neck as well.

Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

“It wasn’t, I wasn’t intentionally…” He cut himself off.

She took pity on him. “We’re not, you know, together. We just,” she shrugged, looking away finally.

He tapped a finger on the table between them to regain her attention. “You two get each other.”

Her head tipped to one side, a crease appearing on her forehead.

“He, um, I used to worry, _a lot_ , about his being on this team. There are things I’m not sure he’s aware happened. And no matter what surrounded you being assigned to this team or what I thought about it at the time, I could see how you just accepted him as he was.” He stood, “Want some coffee?”

She nodded as he walked away.

Slowly making his way through the jet, he let his eyes roam over his team. His small collection of what was the closest thing he had to family outside of Jack. JJ and Garcia were snuggled together under a blanket, bottles of water in easy reach. Morgan was stretched out across from them with his headphones on. On the other side of the aisle Dave had his head propped against the window, glasses slipping down his nose.

A few steps further and he was looking down at the team’s youngest asleep on the couch. He pulled aside the curtain that separated the galley and glanced back to the back of Emily’s head and then down at Reid again. He was happy they were happy, even if seeing them happy hurt something inside him a little that he couldn’t explain.

**Three.**

There was an abandoned office next to the men’s room on the sixth floor. The door had been locked until Reid had goaded Prentiss into jimmying in open. Inside was a desk, credenza and some old filing cabinets. The pair had started making a habit of sneaking away once or twice a week.

Emily was on her back on the desk, legs wrapped around Spencer’s slim hips as he pounded into her causing her to gasp and bite back groans of pleasure. Reid was busy burying his face in her breasts when a light click registered in her mind. She tipped her head back over the edge of the wood surface to see a dark shadow silhouetted in the light from the hall. Her vision blurred as Spencer found _ohyesrightthererightthere_ and she arched up, crying out as her orgasm crashed over her.

When the pair returned to the present, Emily glanced at the door to find it closed as if the shadow had been just a dream.

Back in the bullpen, Prentiss glanced around the desks as she sat down, noting Hotch’s blinds drawn and door closed. She turned to Morgan. “Did Hotch leave already?”

The dark skinned man looked across the divider. “Nah. He came back from somewhere in a rush and closed himself in there. Looking like he had a headache, he was holding his head.”

Emily frowned, worried. “Has anyone checked on him?”

Morgan raised his hands. “Not my thing. Rossi maybe, or one of you ladies, but not me.”

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed herself back up, taking the stairs two at a time before knocking on the closed door. “Hotch? It’s me, Emily.”

There was an odd sort of sound she couldn’t quite describe which instantly had her on alert even as his voice filtered out. “Hold on just a minute.” Two minutes passed as she stood dumbly outside the door before the lock turned and he tugged it ajar. “Come in.”

She let herself in, pushing the door shut behind as she took in the room.  The overhead lights were off and the blinds on the large exterior windows were pulled almost to the floor, making the room dim but not totally dark. “Are you okay?”

“What?” He didn’t quite look up at her.

She thumbed over her shoulder. “Derek thought something might be wrong.”

“I’m fine.” He sank heavily into his chair in an uncharacteristic manner. “I’ll be fine.”

Chewing her lip, she stepped up to the desk and studied him in the dim light. “You don’t look fine, you look… something. Not fine.”

“I just.” He started and stopped. “I just have some things I need to process and get past. Personal things. I apologize if my personal issues have affected the team. It wasn’t my intention.”

“Hotch.” She waited until he finally looked up. “I know it’s not the normal order of things and I know you go to Rossi for most things but, I’m always available. Day or night.”

He opened his mouth and inhaled to speak and thought better of his words, breath catching a moment. Finally he settled for a thank you and an attempt at a smile before she excused herself back to her desk.

**Four.**

Reid reached across the diner table and tapped on the back of her hand. She startled from her distracted thoughts. “Huh?”

“What’s going on in there? You’ve barely said two words tonight and you haven’t touched any of your fries. Or mine.”

“Um, nothing.” She caught his eyebrow sliding up in disbelief. “Is Hotch seeing anyone?”

Reid choked on a mouthful of milkshake. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Why do you ask that? I don’t know.”

“I checked on him last week at work and he looked… heartbroken. I think he’d been crying. I keep seeing him stare off with this sad look like… I don’t know. Someone he loves has rejected him.”

Spencer sat down the glass. “At work? We didn’t even know when Haley left. Not really. I mean, looking back the signs of distress were there but we didn’t know at the time what was wrong. He never showed it.”

“You’re right.” They both jumped when their phones went off. “Well, duty calls.”

==

Idaho. They were in Idaho. And the motel kindly found three rooms for the team to use. Spencer tried hard to not take it personally when both Morgan and Rossi instantly declared they weren’t rooming with him. Emily would be sharing with JJ so he was stuck with Hotch. Who just looked… angry.

Spencer trudged down the hall trying not to brush against the dingy, chipped paint or railings as Hotch led them to their room at the far end of the walkway.

“Well, it could be worse.” Hotch announced as he opened the door and let them both in. “We’re the room furthest from the stairs, we’ll be the least likely to get attacked in the night.”

Reid snorted. “I’m pretty sure our biggest worries are from things _inside_ the room.”

“I’m going to freshen up a bit and then we’ll head to the station.” Hotch straightened and look to his roommate. “How long will you need?”

Spencer dug for his toiletry bag. “Ten minutes maybe.”

“Okay, I’ll be quick.”

==

Idaho was dusty this time of year. The fine dirt seemed to get everywhere. Reid shook his head and marveled at the dust that fell out of his hair. He could feel it in his clothes and gritting on his skin. Their unsub could not be found fast enough.

Eight o’clock arrived and Hotch watched Dave and JJ both yawn, again, before declaring that they all needed to stop and get dinner and sleep.  No one argued, just trudged out to the SUVs and made their way to the buffet a few blocks away.

Spencer settled into bed and began to drift off to the sounds of water splashing in the shower. An hour later he woke in the near darkness. Hotch had left the bathroom light on and the door cracked.  A moment later he placed what woke him as his boss muttered something from across the room. Reid’s brows came together in confusion, the older man wasn’t prone to talking in his sleep. He would wake with a startled gasp now and again and on the odd occasion, or if a case was particularly horrible, would cry out, but never talk. Intrigued and a little curious, he rolled over to listen and see if he could make anything out.

The pleases he caught sounded almost desperate, begging. It became clear whatever the other man was dreaming about was on the side of intimate, the idea of listening to someone having a sex dream made Spencer uncomfortable. When the next soft moan was followed by a whispered “Spence”, he grabbed for his cell phone and texted Emily.

> _Are you awake?_

_Mostly. Movie. <_

_> JJ awake?_

_No. Something wrong? <_

_> He’s talking in his sleep. _

_Happens. Ignore it or wake him up. <_

_> What if he remembers what he was doing in his dream?_

_I suppose that could happen. <_

_Any idea what that is? <_

_> Who_

_Excuse me? <_

_> It appears that it’s not so much what he’s doing but who._

_I’m really sorry. <_

_> You’re laughing at me, aren’t you?_

_> Never mind. I’m done talking to you. Ill figure it out._

_Spence! Come on. <_

_> Please don’t call me that. It will never sound the same again._

_Oh really. <_

Spencer tossed his phone aside and stared across the dark room. Hotch was back to muttering incoherently with no signs of drifting back into silence so finally he stood and crossed the narrow space between the beds, gripping Hotch’s arm and shaking him a bit. “Hotch?”

The form on the bed gave a sharp intake of breath and Reid felt a slight tremble run through the body under his hand.

“Hotch?”

“What’s wrong?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He rolled away and sat up on the far side of the bed, back to Spencer. “I’m sorry I woke you, I’m okay. Excuse me.” He stood and hurried to the bathroom, flooding the room briefly with light as his silhouette and the beam across the sheets both betrayed what had very nearly happened.

Spencer tried to forget as he crawled back into his own bed and faced the window, willing himself back to sleep.

Hotch squinted at himself in the mirror, taking in his unshaven face and wrinkled shirt. Just below the hem, having successfully found freedom through the gap in his boxers, his arousal bobbed damply. The brush of the t-shirt teasing the tip just enough to encourage it to stay at attention.

Aaron did what he’d always done when he found himself in the uncomfortable position of sharing a room and being aroused, he closed his eyes and brought up past cases in his mind. The horror he’d seen was always an effective mood killer. Except tonight, remembering cases meant remembering Reid working them which just made him harder. Finally he gave up and stripped down, setting the shower head to cold before stepping under. Eventually the cold would have to make it go away.

When the water kicked on again, Spencer rolled onto his back. As the minutes ticked by, his mind tried to wrap itself around the idea that his _boss_ had clearly been having a very arousing dream that appeared to include him. When he realized twenty minutes had gone by at the water was still running, he felt himself get concerned. He gave it another ten before convincing himself to suck up any potential weirdness and just go knock.  Two taps. “Aaron?”

“Yeah.” The reply was…distracted. Off.

“Can I come in?”

“What?”

“Between the water and the door, it’s hard to have a conversation.” He waited. “Please?”

“It’s unlocked.”

Spencer slipped in, surprised the room wasn’t full of steam. “Cold not helping?”

“Huh?”

“What usually works?”

“Usually?”

He huffed an almost-chuckle. “Assuming you are a healthy, normal male, this is a, umm, problem you experience from time to time. Just like every normal male on the planet over the age of twelve.”

“Cases.”

Brows rose. “That didn’t work?”

Through the curtain, Hotch bit back a whimper of despair.

“Give me a minute to get dressed and I’ll walk across to the convenience store and give you some privacy.” He slipped back out again, pulling the door closed behind him.

==

Three days later the jet deposited them back at Quantico. As everyone scattered to their vehicles, Hotch called out for Reid to stay back a minute.  The others made teasing calls about him having to go to the principal’s office as they left him behind. When they were the only two remaining on the tarmac, Hotch sat down his bag and briefcase and turned to his subordinate. “I wanted to apologize for the other night. You shouldn’t have been put in that situation. I’m sorry.”

Spencer tipped his head to one side. “For what? Being human?”

Hotch wasn’t quite sure how to respond as he stared at his feet. “I didn’t know I talked in my sleep. No one’s ever said anything before.”

“You don’t normally. But I’ve only ever noticed when they were nightmares. That didn’t look like a nightmare.”

Aaron flushed red. “They have been…unexpected.”

“They?”

“Do you remember the Blue Moon Lounge? When the team went last year?”

Spencer’s face twitched as he thought back, then he blushed.

“You guys had left and I decided it was time to head out too. I was walking to my car across the street and…”

The pieces slipped into place. “Emily said someone watched.”

“I’m sorry.  I guess I’d had too many and I was debating threatening whoever it was but I was drunk enough that I probably would have made things worse. Then you moved and I saw Emily and I realized I was watching you with her. The dreams didn’t start though until after the Vegas case when you guys were at it on the balcony.”

Reid felt all the color drain from his face.

“I was a floor up. Didn’t Em tell you?”

“She knew?”

“Afterward.” He nodded. “And catching you two last week in the spare office just made it worse.”

Spencer took a stumbled step back and then thumped onto his ass on the ground, legs crossed and head in his hands. “I thought we were doing a good job hiding it. I knew Emily’s exhibitionism was going to get us in trouble.” He cried out.

Hotch stared down at the top of the younger man’s head. “I only know about three times, so any other times were good.”

“She knew you listened?”

**Five.**

Emily was frustrated. Spencer had put a stop to all adventurous sex since discovering that their boss had caught them on several occasions. An idea which had titillated her. There was something arousing about discovering that apparently the usually buttoned down man had enjoyed the show. She plotted a new course of action and waited, eventually Garcia would drag them all to another bar to ‘bond’ because they didn’t spend enough time in one another’s pockets.

Sure enough, two weeks after making her plan, Emily found herself slumped in a booth in a noisy club watching Morgan gyrate on the dance floor. She wasn’t entirely sure where the rest of the team had vanished to, but she was alone, shoulder to shoulder with Hotch.

She tossed back the rest of her drink and pressed her lips to his ear so he could hear without her shouting and risking others overhearing. “Reid told me everything.”

She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Okay.”

“You were the shadow at the club and at the office.”

He nodded, picking at the label on his beer.

“You dream of sex with Spencer.”

His head turned enough for her to hear. “No. Not quite anyway.”

A manicured brow rose in question.

“At first it was dreams of watching the two of you. I’ve had too much to drink, I can’t believe I said that. I need to go.” He started to stand.

She caught his arm. “Wait!” Tugging him back down, she gave him a small smile. “In for a penny, in for a pound they say.”

He sighed and pushed the bottle away. “I was watching but I was in the room, you both knew I was there.”

“Just watching?”

“Well.” His red flush was obvious even in the club’s lights. “I was enjoying watching.”

“Ah.”

“Now I sound like the people we hunt.”

“Not yet. Not by a long shot.”  She pressed closer. “Then?”

“When Reid, umm, I wasn’t watching.”

A grin split her face so wide her cheeks started to ache from the stretch. “Well, well, well. I think I need to find Spence and see just how drunk he is.”

“What?” His face was a mask of alarm. “Prentiss!”

She wagged a finger at him. “We’re not on the clock. I’m just Emily now.”

**Six.**

Reid was pacing in her living room, twitching and twisting about as he mumbled and muttered to himself. Every few passes the head shaking and jerking movements would freeze and he would stare at the door like a rabbit, so full of fear he couldn’t even breathe.

Emily was positive this was going to fail.

The moment Hotch knocked on the door dressed in old jeans and a soft shirt she pressed a finger of single malt into his hands as she pulled him in. “Shoes off, bedroom is at the top of the stairs, join when you want.” With that she caught Spencer and dragged him to her bedroom.

Spencer was tense. The moves were forced, planned. Like he was reading from a script. Emily gave up with the bed and dragged him to her shower, they loved the shower. Finally, Spence relaxed and got into the groove, kneeling on the tile floor with the water pounding on his back, face buried between her legs as he held her up with one hand. He was relentless; tongue, fingers, nose all bumping and sucking and pulling at her until she was a panting mess.

Emily felt the pressure building and knew Spencer wouldn’t stop. When he went down on her, he always brought her off with his mouth and then again during sex. Her cries and heavy pants were loud in the small room, making it seem like she was shouting. As spots started to creep into the edge of her vision, she glanced out through the glass wall and saw Aaron leaned against the door frame eyes half lidded, mouth open and one hand pressed to the front of his jeans. The sight of his watching them pushed her over.

Spencer stood and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I was thinking we could try the bed again.”

She nodded, eyes still fixed through the glass.

Reid turned to see what had her attention and hesitated. Somehow, he hadn’t expected Aaron to actually follow them up.

Emily turned off the water and stepped out, dripping on the rug as she toweled off her hair. Still completely naked, she beckoned Reid out who couldn’t help the impulse to cover himself. She tugged his hands away. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

It felt strange being totally naked and aroused in front of his boss, who wasn’t his boss for tonight, while the older man was completely dressed. He looked down at his own body, ribs and hips visible, thin muscles pulled tight across them. His dick jutted up toward his stomach long and lean and pink. Their first time together Emily had laughed with delight saying all the other boys at school must have been jealous and called him a show-er just before she sank down and swallowed him whole. The memory made his dick twitch painfully and he gave in to the urge to stroke it, eyes closing momentarily, to ease some of the strain.

She couldn’t help watching the sight before her, Spencer giving in to himself and Aaron watching him intently, straining to hold back. Finally, she broke the moment by tugging first on Spencer’s arm gently and then Aaron’s. “C’mon.”

Hotch watched her move gracefully around the room all soft curves as she moved a chair to the edge of the bed and brought in towels and other things. He didn’t notice her approaching until she was before him, framing his face with her hands to ground him in the moment. When she had his attention, she led him to the chair, pushing him back until his sat down. The chair had a low curved back that stopped just below his shoulder blades when he leaned back.

Spencer crawled onto Emily’s wide king size bed and knelt waiting for her to join him. When she did, he turned her so she was kneeling across the mattress sideways as he tucked in behind her. He let his eyes drift shut as his hands began to roam, finding all the areas he loved to touch the most. He could feel her tremble under his fingers, still thrumming from their earlier escapades in the shower. Two fingers made sure she was still ready for him before he guided his arousal into her hot core. When he bottomed out, he heard a moan that came from his right instead of beneath him and turned to find its source.

In the chair, Aaron had freed himself from the confines of his jeans and boxers and was stroking himself languidly as he watched Spencer’s erection drag in and out from between Emily’s thighs. His laser focus was on Spencer’s member as it moved.

Reid felt himself blush under the intense gaze but pushed on until he was thrusting through his orgasm, triggering Emily’s as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aaron reach for a towel as he joined them tumbling into oblivion.

**Seven.**

Emily was always the one to organize their nights together when they happened. They weren’t often, schedules and obligations always came first and sometimes planned nights were cancelled when last minute things came up. No one got worked up when arranged nights got put on hold and the nights so far were all set out the same. Spencer and Emily did their thing while Aaron hung out on the perimeter. Never touching, always watching Reid who had settled down and fell into a rhythm, enjoying Emily’s wilder side.

Emily had cornered both men separately with her usual instruction simply to come on Friday, this time she added that things would be different.

Hotch wasn’t sure what to expect when he stepped into Emily’s apartment, go bag in hand as instructed. He was led straight upstairs to the bedroom where she took his bag and tucked it in the closet where he could see familiar shirts and sweater vests hanging inside with scuffed sneakers underneath. The chair he normally occupied wasn’t near the bed and the covers were folded all the way back.

She saw him glancing around the room. “Take off as much as you want and pick a place on the bed. Spence will be here in a minute.” When he didn’t make a move, she added. “There’s no pressure, but he and I were talking about maybe moving things forward a bit. I’m going to go down and get drinks.”

When he was alone in her room, he pulled off everything except his boxers and undershirt and looked at the bed, he wasn’t sure where to lay and it felt a little odd to lay there alone so instead he looked around. He was reading the titles of the books on her shelf when the door opened again and Spencer stumbled through without really noticing him before he headed comfortably to the closet and began to strip. It was clear the younger man spent time here, was comfortable in the space. It made Hotch feel a bit like an intruder. He watched him strip totally naked before speaking up. “Where’s Emily?”

Spencer startled and fell sideways into the closet, saving himself in the hanging clothes. “Oh! I didn’t know you were in here!” He turned and blinked his large brown eyes. He glanced at the bed. “She’ll be up, said to find a spot on the bed so… shall we?”

Hotch watched Reid climb on one edge of the bed before crawling up on the other side, lying flat on his back with his hands tucked behind his head.

Reid stared down at his friend looking slightly nervous. “When you were a… What do you dream about us? If we were to, um, all do this, what would you want?” He stumbled over the words. “You said you dreamed about it. I wondered what fantasies you had.”

Staring up, he studied the large, dark eyes looking down on him framed by long lashes. High cheekbones and waves of hair framing the face. “You. I, uh, was watching you. It wasn’t always the same. I’ve never sought out…”

Spencer nodded, not surprised. “We can start slow. If you want. You, um, take off your boxers?”

Hotch nodded slightly before lifting his hips and shimmying out of them. He was now lying in the middle of the bed in only a shirt, long legs stretched straight, dick soft.

“I’m going to… Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

Aaron nodded again, throat dry. He watched with wide eyes as Spencer traced his penis with one finger almost reverently. As he leaned in, Aaron could feel soft warm breaths puffing gently on tender skin and his eyes drifted shut.

Spencer felt the dick in his hand twitch and the base start to firm as he held it gently in his hand. He leaned in and kissed the front side before taking the head in his mouth and sucking in his cheeks slightly. The body under him moaned loudly and hips bucked as the erection hardened completely. Aaron’s dick was long and thick and dark, Spencer had to readjust to take it properly in his mouth.

The room was filling with sloppy wet sucking sounds and moans and cries as Hotch gripped the sheet beneath him, surprised at how fast he was rocketing to his end. “God, Spencer! Please! Gonna…” He tried to twist away but long fingers pressed into him, holding him in place. The next thing he felt was the warm tight feeling of being swallowed whole for the first time in his life. It was a feeling he couldn’t describe and he was finished. He came long and hard, pulsing again and again down Spencer’s throat, entire body rigid and struggling to breathe. The sensations around his member didn’t let up and at every swallow that pulsed around him, he came again.

Eventually he was completely spent and collapsed back on the bed, back aching from the arched position he’d been holding. He was panting hard, gasping for oxygen that seemed reluctant to fill his lungs again.  When his eyes opened, it wasn’t Spencer staring down at him but Emily.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” Her hair brushed his face and chest as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. When she straightened up, Hotch realized she was completely naked. Emily crawled down his body and pressed a kiss to Spencer’s lips, nibbling him as she did.

Aaron watched the pair make out, completely naked, over him. They’d gotten over any embarrassment over being naked in front of him a few sessions in, though he wasn’t used to being so exposed before them. He was still lying dressed in only his undershirt on the bed.

Spencer pulled away and looked over Emily’s shoulder at the older man before turning to her. “Let’s put you on this side and me in the middle. I want to see how we all fit.” They waited for Aaron to shift to one side of the bed before Spence laid on one side facing Emily who was facing him with Hotch playing big spoon behind him. There was a moment when everyone was suddenly a little unsure about what was supposed to happen where but the Emily drew Spence in for another kiss, pulling his hips closer as she did so, and they found their rhythm.

Aaron watched the pair like he’d done before, except this time he was so much closer and had permission to touch. He studied their faces as they made out eyes closed and dark black hair blending with chestnut locks on the pillows beneath them. Emily hooked one leg over Reid’s hips drawing him closer, Hotch didn’t hesitate to reach down and grab her calf to hold her in place before letting his hand work its way up to her knee and then her thigh. When Spencer’s leg canted forward so Emily could grind on it, Aaron’s leg came up to nestle behind and hold it in place.

Spencer raised his arms to lock his fingers in Emily’s hair, pulling her face into his. Seeing his opportunity, Aaron raised up on his elbow and tucked his head under Spencer’s arm, finding the exposed breast and started licking and sucking it.

Surprised at the sudden hot, wet assault on her breast, Emily cried out, arching her back and pulling her lips away from her partner’s. She could feel Spencer harden between her legs, dragging and leaking along her thigh. Raising his arm, Spencer watched at the head of short dark hair showered his girlfriend’s breast with attention, the sight of which shot straight to his groin.  He threaded his hand in the thick locks as he thrust against Emily.

Running her hand down Spencer’s side, Emily gripped his erection and guided it into her core, moaning deeply as she was filled. They were pressed together from top to toe, their bodies attempting to become one as much as possible.  After a beat to gather himself, Reid started to pull back and press in, slowly fucking her in their tight position.

Aaron felt their bodies begin to move as one. Lifting, he allowed his friend to cling with both arms to the woman he was buried in while he took in the front row seat to the show they were putting on. He was still linked with them from the waist down, Spencer’s every thrust also pressing into his reawakening arousal. The way they were positioned, he was able to watched Reid’s member moving, he was mesmerized. He found himself wondering what it felt like, what it could feel like moving within him. He ran his hand again along Emily’s thigh and around to her ass and then down until he brushed against hot stretched skin. Eyes closed as he felt the edge of Spence pumping in and out, slick and tight within the space. It was erotic beyond what he could have ever imagined. His arousal twitched, hard again already and suddenly desperate, he thrust against the ass he was pressed to. Unable to hold back any longer he let go, allowing his desperation to control his movements, throwing off the rhythm of the other two for just a moment. Still with fingers along Spencer’s length buried inside Emily and his eyes squeezed shut, Aaron felt Spencer’s leg move back, squeezing his desperate erection between warm thighs. It was the perfect amount of pressure and minutes later, sweating and grunting, he came.

Emily’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt the spurts of hot fluid from between Spencer’s legs as he continued to pound into her. Their panting echoed around the room now as one single sound, hers turning into desperate keening as she felt her orgasm begin to crest. Riding her orgasm, Spence pounded harder before pressing in as deep as he could and filling her with his seed.

Aaron felt as they both came and then as they relaxed, still all tangled together. Now that his head was back on the pillow, all he could see was Reid’s hair so he combed in back with his fingers causing the thinner man to twist and roll slightly, peering at him out of the corner of his eye. Reality started to sink in. He’d just fucked Spencer. Or, as good as fucked him. All he could think about wat the feel of being curled behind the slimmer man’s body, pumping against him. And that blowjob Spencer had given before, heavenly hadn’t even began to describe it. He’d never even looked at another man in a sexual way before their little trysts and even then, most of those he had spent watching Emily. Hadn’t he?

“You okay?” The voice dragged his attention to the couple beside him in the bed.

Aaron nodded, slightly confused and feeling unsteady.

Spencer seemed to understand and turned further, bringing a hand up to Aaron’s face. “You look…something. It wasn’t too much doing this, was it? I know we had talked about going forward but we hadn’t actually talked about boundaries or desires or anything.”

Still riding the emotions of the moment and the attention and concern aimed his way, Aaron felt himself well up, taking a ragged breath to try and hold the bubbling emotions in. “I’m okay, I… I’m okay. It means so much that you two included me in this.” He pushed up on the bed and turned away. “I’m just going to go shower if that’s okay?”

Emily and Spencer both nodded when he stood and glanced back at them before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. When the water turned on, she turned to him. “Did we make a mistake?”

He stared at the closed door and chewed his lip in thought. “I’m not sure.”

**Eight.**

Seven months passed without a word about their last evening together. Emily and Spencer went back to their usual ways, trying to keep their relationship quiet and out of the office. Hotch didn’t seem to be any different and if anyone noticed he didn’t talk as openly with either of the other two anymore, no one said a word. A case in Oklahoma made the team have to double up and Morgan and Rossi again chose to room together causing Reid to have to room with Hotch.

Reid dragged his way through the hotel trailing behind everyone else. He found reasons to linger downstairs; getting coffee and a snack, checking his bag, reading a display in the corner. By the time he beeped his way into the room, Hotch had been in for a full five minutes and had already shed his jacket and tie and tucked his hip holster into the safe which stood open and waiting for the rest. He glanced up when his roommate appeared, nodding in acknowledgement as he continued to strip down and ready for bed.

Spencer dropped his go bag on the empty bag and tucked his worn satchel under the desk beside Hotch’s shiny briefcase. When he stood back upright and turned, Hotch had managed to unbutton his shirt leaving it hang open to expose the white tee underneath. His belt was gone and his slacks were unbuttoned but still zipped, hanging from his hips, his shoes were side by side against the bed. Reid felt his throat go dry as the button down dropped from his boss’s shoulders and was draped across a chair and Aaron slipped his slacks off to fold them on top. It was a sight that would stay with him forever, Aaron now standing in tee and boxers, navy dress socks and the holster around his calf.

“Reid?”

He shook himself back into the present and looked at Hotch, whose face was showing concern and a bit of uncertainty. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

He raked his eyes up and down the older man’s body. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry?” Hotch wasn’t understanding what Reid was asking.

“We were great. Or… at least good. What happened? Em and I wanted to give you space but… Maybe we should talk instead.” Deciding he’d said enough, Spencer turned away and starting changing as well. He listened to the sounds of Hotch moving around behind him as he tucked his own firearm in beside the first and then the beep of the lock setting as Hotch added the last and shut it. He stripped naked and had just pulled sleep pants over his hips when strong arms wrapped around and held him around his stomach.

“Is this okay?” The voice was so soft Reid could barely hear it.

Spencer nodded mutely, allowing the arms to pull him in close, feeling soft cotton against his back.

The rumbling voice stayed soft, vibrating against Reid’s back. “I thought I could handle getting closer without getting attached. I realized too late that I couldn’t. You and Emily, what you did, letting me in, it was generous. More than I thought I’d ever get, but it won’t ever be enough for me and I won’t let myself come between you two.”

“What do you want?”

“You.” The arms pulled away swiftly, Reid felt cold with their loss. When he turned around, Hotch was pacing near the window.

“Me?”

Large hands ran over his face. “I’m sorry.” He stopped pacing and stood with his back to the wall, posture open. “I’m sorry Spencer. Can we pretend nothing… Nothing ever happened between any of us? Can we go back to being colleagues and friends?”

Reid’s mind ran through all of the information he knew several times before arriving at an answer. “No. We can’t.”

Hotch seemed to deflate. “I understand.” He crossed to his bed and sat down. “I’ll do whatever you want me to to make this situation better.”

“What?”

“I should have known agreeing to our little… meetings would come between us.”

“Wait.” Spencer put up his hands. “That’s not what I mean. I mean, I don’t want to go back.” When Aaron’s face turned up to look at him, he continued. “I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen. I know at first I was unsure but… But.” He sighed. “Emily and I aren’t exclusive, not officially. Could we…” He waved at the bed. “Please?”

Aaron frowned. “I don’t think.” His eyes slowly moved up to meet Spencer’s. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He saw the pleading in Spencer’s eyes and relented, shifting backward until he was leaning against the headboard.

Still naked, Spencer crawled up to sit facing him on the bed. “You said you’ve never done anything with a man before. But you dreamed about it?”

One hand shifted out, wanting to touch but not sure if it was okay. “I dreamed about you.”

Spencer took his hand, guiding it across until it’s calloused surface brushed his warm stomach. He hissed softly at the contact.

Hesitantly taking the hiss as permission, Aaron ran the pads of his fingers down, down until they were resting at the juncture of his hip and thigh, millimeters from Reid’s soft member.

Watching his friend as he got closer and closer, mesmerized, he held his breath. After what felt like an agonizingly long amount of time, the hand touched his member, making it feel like every nerve in his body was alive. When he realized Aaron wasn’t going to go any further without prompting, he spoke. “What was in your dreams? Please tell me.”

Sounding distracted, Hotch answered. “Once you had your hands around both our,” he wavered, “both of us, hard together. Another time I was on my knees.” He sucked in a breath, shaky. “Once you were in me, it was… It was so…” He shuddered with the memory of his dream.

Spencer was getting aroused listening. There was no way to hide his body’s reaction. “What do you want to try?”

His throat was tight, he was afraid of being rejected, of what it would mean, did mean, if they continued. “Could I try… Could I try what you did that time?”

Nodding, Reid started to lay back.

Aaron’s eyes grew wide watching Spencer start to stretch out on the mattress. It started to feel like too much. “Could- could we go to the chair maybe? Or, or against the wall?”

Looking round, Reid spied the desk chair, it would do. “Come on.” He crawled off the bed and sat in the chair, patient as Hotch followed and knelt before him. “Go slow, don’t push yourself.”

He was at eye level now with Spencer’s dick, which was jutting eagerly out toward him. He placed his hands on Spencer’s knees and Reid shifted his legs as far open as the chair would allow. “I have no idea what to do.”

“What do you like? What feels good on you?”

Thinking to himself for a moment, Hotch nodded and leaned forward, taking Spencer’s erection in his hand and leaning in, smelling his scent. The penis in his hand was different that his own. Long and thin like the man it belonged to while his own was thicker, darker. Inhaling, he hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head, experiencing the weight and taste for the first time ever. He wasn’t sure what to do next, so he slid his hand up and down, pumping him a bit for extra stimulation. As saliva leaked down the member, Aaron felt himself slide down, more of Spencer’s erection filling his mouth.

He shifted back, sliding up and then back down, adding his tongue against the underside as he went. He mentally congratulated himself for doing it until he tried to shift his knees to give his own arousal more space in his boxers. He unbalanced just enough that Spencer’s erection slipped in further that it had before and bumped the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex.

Hands were on his shoulders and head, petting. “Shh, it’s okay, don’t panic. You’re fine. Just take a minute.” Long fingers lifted Aaron’s face up and off. “It happens.”

He stared up at Spencer. “I…”

Understanding that Hotch was out of his depth, Spencer guided one of his hands to his balls. “Massage. Or,” He helped one finger trail back to the sensitive spot behind them, “Right there. Ah! That’s it!” He moaned out the last words.

Reid’s obvious pleasure gave him more confidence to try again. He leaned back in and took his penis in his mouth, sucking slightly this time. One hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it, while the other continued massaging his balls and the sensitive area beyond. In moments Spencer was twisting and writhing under his hands, babbling and whimpering until he tugged Aaron off by his hair.

“Back, back, back.” He pulled Aaron’s face up toward his stomach and wrapped his free hand around the larger one stroking his arousal just a hair too slow. Speeding their hands up while Hotch was still rolling his balls, he panted hard, he needed to just…

Aaron stared at their hands as Spencer stopped their movement and instead started fucking up into them, adding just the teensiest bit more pressure. He felt the ripple the added pressure caused just before Spencer was coming all over their hands and Aaron’s chest. He was mesmerized.

Gasping for air, Spencer rolled his head to the side and stared sown at Aaron. “I didn’t… I didn’t think you were ready yet for me to do that in your mouth.” He chuckled breathlessly, causing Aaron to raise one eyebrow at him. “If that’s what you’re like on your first try, once you are experienced I think you’ll kill me.”

The suggestion that they would do this again in the future made Aaron’s already humming body twitch again with need. His erection was straining now against damp boxers while come cooled on his chest. He felt like he was going to make a mess of his own right there, knelt between Spencer’s knees. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get something to wash up.” He staggered up, doing his best to not touch himself as he hurried to the bathroom. Finding the stack of washcloths, he dropped two in the sink and turned it on full blast to soak them as fast as possible before wiping one quickly over his own hands and chest and wringing the other out to take back to Reid. He was so hard it was getting difficult to walk. Or think. Or bend over as he tried to help the other man clean up. Desperate, he stripped off his shirt and boxers, rushing for the bathroom to get some relief. He was caught in the doorway, an almost-sob broke free when Reid said, “Wait.”

Pushing his roughly against the wall, Spencer leaned close. “Let me help you.” He crowded close to the older man, nipping at a bare shoulder. “You’re so close you’re vibrating. Turn around.”

Confused, Hotch complied. The room smelled of Spencer’s come. He could smell it on their skin and the slim body pressed against his back, pressing him to the wall.

“Do you trust me?”

“God yes.” In a flash one thin arm reached around and a hand took his cock, almost purple with it’s desperation while the other hand was between his ass cheeks. Something warm and a bit tacky on the fingers. Spencer’s come. It registered in Aaron’s mind that Reid was using his own come as lube right as one of those fingers pressed against his opening and the other hand began to move. He saw stars. He came hard, back bowing until his head was resting on Spencer’s shoulder.

Staring down, Reid watching his own hand pumping down the planes of the taught body in his arms. Aaron coated his hand and the wall but was still hard and throbbing. He pumped again and the cock in his hand swelled and started all over. When Hotch gasped for air and sagged back against him, his erection was still hard and heavy in Reid’s hand. He started to stroke again, but the man in his arms whimpered and pulled his hand away.

“No more. Please.”

“You’re still hard.” He pointed out.

“Just… Give me a minute. I’m done, I swear.”

**Nine.**

The next time Emily showed up in his doorway with that look in her eyes that said ‘come play with us’, he was a little less hesitant. His fantasies ever since that night had been filled with what he and Spencer had done. He still couldn’t wrap his head around that fact that he was apparently attracted to Spencer Reid. A man. Maybe with Prentiss there he could instead focus on her.

Two nights later he found himself in the middle of Emily’s large bed, the other two on either side of him, Emily with one brow up and a rather mischievous grin across her face.

Exchanging a look with Spencer, she rolled over and pulled up something from the side of the bed. “Spence told me about your night in Oklahoma. We wondered if you would try something.”

He was always a little nervous when a woman looked at him like that. Like they wanted to devour him. “Try what?”

She mock frowned over her grin. “Well. That’s where I’m going to ask you to trust us.” She shrugged innocently. “Do you?”

“Trust you?”

She nodded.

“Not really. No.” He grinned when her look turned sharp. “But I will agree to be at your mercy and do my best not to freak out.”

Accepting that was the best she would get from him, she motioned for him to roll. “On your stomach. No peeking.”

He huffed and complied. Some rustling later, he tensed at the feeling of cool liquid dribbling along his ass. Biting his lip, he forced himself to stay quiet. Hands he couldn’t identify just yet started massaging, relaxing the muscle before adding more of the slick liquid. The pattern repeated, massage then more thick liquid over and over until the crack of his ass was pooled with it. He could feel his cheeks slipping together as he clenched, extra fluid was dripping against his balls and dick beneath him. Two hands pressed ever so slightly on his shoulder blades.

“Breath in deep and then out slowly.” Emily instructed.

After debating for a split second, Aaron complied and then he felt it.

Spencer waited until he felt Hotch start to exhale and his whole body relax. Then he lifted up the dark red plug Emily had bought and pressed it to Hotch’s now slick hole.

The pressure was almost too much but he kept pressing the air out of his body. He felt the moment his body gave in, relaxed, and allowed the foreign item entrance. The stretch and burn of it made his eyes try to roll back, he couldn’t bring himself to inhale.

“Breathe.” Emily was leaning by his ear now. “Just relax. Does it hurt?”

“No.”

Her hands ran through his hair. “One day I want to watch Spence fuck you senseless. We’ll get there.” She draped one leg over his back and started to massage him from the shoulders down. “Tell me if anything hurts.”

The massage was wonderful, he felt himself start to hover in that blissful state of relaxation but not quite sleep.

Spencer swallowed watching Emily straddling Aaron, rocking against him as she rubbed. He could tell by the flush of her skin that she was getting turned on. Reaching out, he pressed slightly on the plug causing Hotch to gasp as he was suddenly stimulated. Deciding to get in on the action, he crawled up behind her so every move also moved the plug. Using some of the lube pooled there, Spencer slicked himself up and began to slowly grind against the body beneath him, bumping Emily’s ass with every slow thrust.

Hotch could feel them both shifting, grinding against his spine. The rubbing along his ribs stopped as Emily moaned, he could feel her hips shift against the soft part of his lower back. Reid’s thrusting was scooting closer to her. Suddenly she was draped over him, hair surrounding their heads.

“Is this okay?” She whispered in his ear. “I’m so wet, can you feel me?” She got a nod. “Can he fuck me right here? Like this? Grinding into you?”

He gasped, not aware he’d been holding his breath. “Yes.” His finished in a hiss. He felt her wriggle down a bit until her chest was pressed against his back, her hips straddling the top of his ass. He was hyper aware of fingers, Spencer’s fingers, at her entrance, pressing in and out of her, spreading her fluids around. Then he could feel Reid’s cock as it pressed down and in, sinking into her hot folds.

It was like every point in Hotch’s body was solely focused on the feel of that cock thrusting in and out against his ass. The thrusts sped up and started catching the edge of the plug he still wore every few passes. He wasn’t sure which sensation was more arousing. As Spencer picked up the pace, Emily started pressing kisses to Aaron’s shoulders and jaw. Her orgasm built until she came with a cry before biting down on Hotch’s shoulder.

Spencer stuttered his hips, her orgasm came on so fast and hard it took him by surprise. The throbbing of her walls dragged his orgasm from him, he reached a frantic pace trying to chase it into her.

Their combined movements helped Aaron’s ability to rut against the sheets. Spencer’s thrusts pressed the plug in over and over until by the time Emily bit down, it felt like Spencer himself was fucking him. The mental image of what that would look like, what they must look like now, was too much and he came into the sheets under his stomach.

Painting hard, Spencer slid to one side, landing on his back on the mattress face to face with the other two. “God that was so hot.”

Emily smiled at him. “It was wonderful.” She propped herself up, looking down at the person beneath her. “You okay?”

He cleared his throat. “Wet.”

She chuckled, feeling Spence leaking out of her as she slid off to his other side, leaving behind a thick wet mark. “Sorry.”

“Not just you.” He rolled his back toward Reid so he was facing her revealing his own wet puddle on the sheets. “Sorry.”

Her chuckle changed to a bark of laughter. “I have more sheets. You want a shower?”

“Please.” He pushed up off the bed carefully, letting his muscles start to work before walking carefully to her large bathroom. As he walked he remembered the plug was still in his ass, he reached around and felt it with his fingers. “How do…” He wasn’t sure how to ask.

Spencer popped up off the bed surprisingly fast. “I’ll help. Go get the shower started.” He watched as Aaron vanished into the tiled room and heard the water kick on. He smirked at Emily who was pulling sheets off the bed before he ducked into the shower as well.

Water was tracking down Hotch’s torso as he watched Spencer step into the shower and sit on the bench across the end. Both men were quiet as Spence watched the older man lather up and wash his entire body, soap running down firm muscles still humming from orgasm. Aaron was surprised to see the younger man’s cock slowly starting to harden again as he lazily stroked it. Finally, he asked. “What are you planning?”

Reid’s lazy smile matched his lazy stroking. “To drag you over here, pull that plug out and make you ride me until you forget what day it is.”

Aaron’s jaw went slack and his dick twitched with interest.

“I see you approve of that plan.”

“I’ve never. I’m so.” He stared down at his mostly flaccid member that was doing its best to get ready for round two. “I don’t think I could get hard again.”

“That’s okay.”

“But shouldn’t I be able to…”

“Aaron.” He cut off. “I still want you. I still need you to come ride me. Will you do that?”

“I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you.” The voice man both men look up to where Emily was standing by the glass. “I’ll help you.”

Relenting, he nodded, letting the rest of the soap wash away as she stepped in, bottle of lube in hand. He felt so out of his depth now, he wanted to flee, but tamped down on that urge. He knew he just had to say stop, just had to say no and they would leave him alone. He didn’t want to. He wanted to know what came next. Stepping closer to Spencer, he let out a breath as Emily’s hands were on him, around him, and with a snap of a lid, almost in him. She was massaging lube around the plug, letting the warm liquid slip in alongside it. He watched as she stepped back and turned to Spence, drizzling lube down his cock like she was pouring syrup on ice cream. Liberally. Enticingly.

Hotch didn’t say a word as she moved behind him, teasing the plug still nestled inside his ass as she guided him forward until he was straddled over Spencer’s lap.

“Relax. Remember the bedroom and just relax.” She hummed into his ear. With one hand she guided his hip while the other hand started to tug at the plug.

One of Spencer’s hands gripped Aaron’s other hip while he held his own erection steady, lining himself up. He gasped a preparatory breath as he swapped a hand with Emily’s, leaving him holding both Hotch’s hips to guide him down while she pulled the plug free and helped press Spencer’s penis to Aaron’s hole.

Aaron felt the pressure and then his eyes rolled back as the head of that glorious dick slipped past his ring of muscles. It was too much. He was tipping right on the edge of almost too much pain. “Please.” He felt himself say. And then the two of them let him ease himself down slowly, impaling himself of Spencer. He was gasping open-mouthed now.

Emily pressed kisses along Aaron’s jaw. “God you’re so hot right now. This is more than I could ever ask for.” She smirked when she felt the man beneath her hands pull up and sink down again. “That’s it. Ride him as hard as you want. Take him until he falls apart.”

He couldn’t work out what was better, having Spencer filling him fully, giving him a massage unlike any other while long slender hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, or having Emily kissing his face, massaging his chest and then around to his ass. He had looped his own hands around Spencer’s shoulders. “I need more.”

Spencer tipped his head back against the wall. “Faster. I need you to go faster.” He was surprised when his words were answered with a begging, searching kiss as the body in his lap sped gloriously up.

They were all moving together now, Emily rubbing against the bumps of Aaron’s spine and ass as he rode Spencer. She was getting so close again and could see in Spencer’s face that he was as well. Taking a risk, she slid one hand around and began to tug at Aaron’s bobbing cock desperately while she started working her own nerves as well.

Moments later Aaron came all over their two bodies, unable to hold back any longer. He felt the moment when Spencer followed after, filling him again and again. He was still trembling with aftershocks when he realized the sound in his ear was Emily trying to catch up. Pulling off without thinking, he pressed her to the shower wall and knelt on the hard tiles, moving her hands away and diving in, sucking hard and fast until she was coming around his fingers and face while Spencer’s release was dripping down his legs.

He wondered why he’d been so scared.

**Ten.**

Emily looked up from her desk in surprise when Hotch appeared at the corner, blush creeping up his neck and over his ears. He’d never instigated a meeting before. She’s smiled kindly at him and nodded in unspoken understanding.

They’d had to wait until the weekend, and that was probably for the best. Hotch had guided her to a wingback chair in her living room, a towel already over the seat, and had softly asked her to undress. She could feel the mix of nerves and eagerness coming off him. She watched him exchange a look with Spencer, they’d discussed this. Whatever this was. He was in on a plan of some sort.

She sat back and let Aaron spread her legs wide where he began to kiss up one side and then the other. She was torn between what he was doing to her and what Spence was doing to him. Spencer was pouring lube along Aaron’s ass and then his own arousal. She was starting to get a picture of what was going to go down.

Spencer leaned in and steadied Aaron with one had on his shoulder while he lined himself up with the other. “Ready?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Aaron sighed. “Please.” He arched as Spencer pressed in, slipping slowly into his passage. Once they were settled together, Aaron leaned forward and used his thumbs to open Emily up so his tongue could start fucking her as Spencer fucked him.

Emily couldn’t breath. Spencer was draped over Aaron’s back now, almost as if he were intently watching the other man tongue fuck her. She could feel every thrust as Aaron’s nose bumped her clit as he tipped his head to look up into her face She wasn’t sure how their no strings attached ‘thing’ had led to this. To her sitting in a wingback chair naked, knees apart, with two pairs of dark eyes looking up at her. That sight alone was enough to drive her nearly over the edge on her own. A moment later when Spencer’s groan signaled he impending release, that’s exactly what it did.

Aaron felt Spencer’s hands come down to begin to jack him off and the younger man climbed closer to his orgasm. He was close already, it wouldn’t take much. Then Spencer came hard, filling him to over flowing and Emily followed a split second later, coating his tongue and face with her essence. He was covered in them both. It was a delirious feeling and then it got better. Spencer, still pulsing slowing inside him, tugged him upright, still working his cock while Emily scooted forward and joined one had with Spencer’s and her lips to his. In a heartbeat they jerked his own orgasm free. As they pumped him, Spencer pulled free and let his rippling orgasm cause semen to dribble down his legs, creating a mess of mixing fluids on the towel covering the floor.

Aaron suspected if he looked up ‘content’ and ‘happy’ in a dictionary, this feeling he was feeling right now would be it.

Emily looked from Aaron’s blissed out face to Spencer’s awed one and decided this was the best, stupid decision she’d ever made.


End file.
